Post Tenebras Lux
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore trouvé leur moitié, le monde reste noir et blanc. Pour certains, trouver son âme sœur est plus important que tout. Pour d'autres, il s'agit du cadet de leurs soucis. Et pour beaucoup, cette quête est synonyme de douleur, d'absence et d'espoirs brisés.
Houla, ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien posté ! Cadeau d'anniversaire de were-wouf (qui est sans doute ma seule motivation pour poster) :3.

Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas (sinon, Will serait là depuis le début).

C'est une Colour SoulMate UA, c'est-à-dire qu'une personne voit en noir et blanc jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche son âme sœur. A ce moment-là, le monde passe en couleurs.

Bonne lecture !

Les "****" servent à montrer le passage entre le passé et le présent !

Ps : il y a une playlist pour cette fiction. Exceptées les trois dernières qui sont là à titre informatif, elles correspondent aux émotions que je tentais de faire passer ! Si vous voulez que ce soit plus clair, je peux modifier et rajouter le nom de musique au début des passages correspondants :) www . youtube playlist ? list = PLpMDLf6yVvvo2ezipWmLHPyYHuWUPgviT Enlevez juste les espaces :D.

* * *

« Naître dans ce monde, c'est être condamné à rechercher en vain la moitié de toi-même », lui avait-elle dit un jour.

Elle lui avait murmuré ces mots cruels et réalistes un soir en le bordant dans son lit, quand il n'avait alors que huit ans. Elle sentait le satin, la cannelle et les larmes. Ses joues mouillées avaient laissé des traces humides tandis qu'elle baisait son front. Il ne savait plus trop si elle portait du rouge à lèvres ou non, il n'avait pas reconnu l'habituelle nuance de gris qui ornait son visage. Seuls s'étaient ancrés dans sa mémoire les sanglots à peine contenus dans sa voix, le tremblement de ses mains rêches et le froid de son collier de perles sur ses pommettes rondes d'enfant. C'était l'un des derniers souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle et l'un de ceux qui avaient forgé son caractère.

L'autre avait le parfum et le goût du sang, le bruit des éclats de verres rebondissant au sol et la douleur des flashs blancs qui avaient emporté sa mère. Et le plat de l'électrocardiogramme qui avait scellé le destin de sa sœur.

D'elle, Nico gardait en mémoire une longue tresse grise foncée exsudant un parfum de pommes, des sourires et des étoiles qui dansaient au fond de ses prunelles sombres à chaque fois qu'un adulte évoquait cette chose qu'ils appelaient couleur. Le rêve de Bianca était de trouver la personne qui lui ouvrirait ce monde inconnu et d'être celle qui ferait éclater les nuances dans les yeux de son âme sœur. La réponse des cieux était venue sous la forme d'une berline grise pâle roulant à contresens sur une petite route de campagne. Jamais sa chère sœur ne pourrait lui raconter à quoi ressemblait ce que l'on nommait bleu ou rouge.

Quant à sa douce et tendre mère, elle avait connu l'une des pires trahisons possibles de ce monde monochrome : elle les avait portés en elle sans jamais réellement savoir si leur père était l'homme lui étant destiné. D'un accord commun, au bout de dix ans de vie commune, ils avaient retiré leurs gants et laissé leurs mains se toucher. Cachés derrière la porte du salon, Nico et Bianca avaient vu les larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux de Maria et les épaules défaites de leur père Hadès. Ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Et si Maria avait enfin pu voir la teinte dorée des iris de son amant, le monde de ce dernier était resté désespérément noir et blanc. Il était parti une semaine après, au terme d'une longue discussion avec la belle italienne. Tous deux étaient conscients qu'il y avait, quelque part, quelqu'un qui l'attendait, lui, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner sa femme pour autant. Elle l'avait convaincu de partir, même si cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Le soir de son départ, elle emprisonnait et conditionnait son fils à seize années de doute, de crainte et de malheur. Nico ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait eu raison de le faire.

Son père était revenu le chercher un beau jour, à l'hôpital, abattu et en deuil de la mort de cette qui avait jadis partagé sa vie et de sa petite fille chérie. Nico n'avait pas envie de le rejoindre – il avait abandonné sa mère et n'était jamais revenu. Il voulait les revoir. Il ne voulait pas continuer dans cette vie sans couleur qui s'était encore plus assombrie. Il voulait de nouveau jouer avec Bianca et écouter sa mère lui raconter des histoires le soir. Puis il avait pleuré des heures durant dans les bras de son père, tachant sa chemise de soie de son désespoir. Il s'était endormi, bercé par lui et s'était réveillé à côté d'une enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Son père n'avait pas pu ramener Bianca, mais il lui avait offert Hazel.

Hazel était adorable, même si sa peau d'un gris anthracite l'avait au départ étonné. Elle avait les cheveux les plus frisés qu'il n'ait jamais vu, de toutes petites boucles gris perle très serrées qui bondissaient à chacun de ses pas, qu'elle entretenait avec de la crème de coco et de l'huile de noix de macadamia. Elle avait toujours cette senteur exotique sur elle qui le réconfortait à chaque fois sans faillir. Elle était belle comme un cœur, aussi gentille que souriante. Si Bianca avait été son unique soleil, Hazel, sa jolie Hazel, avait été la pierre angulaire de sa reconstruction. Elle l'avait soutenu dans toutes ses épreuves, ses cauchemars, ses pleurs, ses crises de panique, ses colères et ses longs moments de silence. Sa demi-sœur était un ange et lui l'aurait prié avec la ferveur d'un moine, si sa foi ne s'était pas brisée comme ses côtes, cette nuit-là. Hazel lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de vivre alors que sa mère et sa sœur ne le pouvaient plus. Qu'il avait le droit de rire et de sourire et qu'il devait le faire pour elles. Elle était une sainte, une icône de douceur et de compréhension qui l'avait guidé durant toute son adolescence. Et quand Hazel avait trouvé son âme sœur en la personne de Frank Zhang, elle avait pris sans le savoir le rôle de Bianca, lui décrivant le monde des colorés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ivre de bonheur d'enfin voir. Jamais il ne lui en avait tenu rigueur, tant elle était heureuse. Et la joie d'Hazel ne pouvait que le rendre heureux à son tour. Ils avaient dix-sept ans quand les couleurs avaient explosé. Il n'était plus l'enfant triste qu'elle avait connu, ni l'adolescent silencieux et révolté qui marquait ses cuisses de rage contre les Hommes, les cieux et lui-même. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à ce qu'il surmonte l'appel du vide. Nico lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant et chacune de ses descriptions de ce monde inconnu lui faisait monter une bouffée d'affection et d'amour pour elle. Pour cette raison, quand Hazel et Frank se marièrent, deux étés suivants, il leur promit de tenir les alliances. La félicité rayonnait d'Hazel et elle sentait si bon avec sa couronne de fleur d'oranger dans les cheveux, que Nico avait pris sa résolution au moment où ils ornaient leurs annulaires d'un simple anneau d'or.

Il survivrait pour Bianca et Maria. Il vivrait pour Hazel. Pour que son si beau sourire ne s'efface jamais.

Les mots de sa mère revinrent le hanter quand il rencontra Percy Jackson, la dernière année du lycée, avant que sa sœur ne touche son futur mari. Comme il était quelqu'un de très porté sur les odeurs, il l'avait flairé avant de le voir : le chlore, la mer, la sueur et les bonbons. Assez surprenant pour qu'il détourne son attention d'un poème de Nerval, El Desdichado et tombe sur un jeune homme splendide riant aux éclats. Il était bâti comme un nageur, mais son visage avait conservé des traits d'enfants, dans la rondeur de sa mâchoire et la hauteur de ses joues. Les cheveux encore mouillés, ébouriffés dans toutes les directions, le regard pétillant de malice tandis qu'il taquinait un de ses amis. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean, de sneakers usées et d'un tee-shirt. Il était le parfait surfer californien. Nico avait rendu les armes avant le début du combat. Sans rencontrer de résistance, Percy s'était taillé la part du lion dans son cœur aussi fragile qu'un château de sable.

Dans un autre monde, avec un autre destin, l'autre garçon aurait pu apprendre à le connaître et lui accorder plus qu'un simple coup d'œil en passant dans le couloir. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient pu être amis, au bout du compte. Du moins, c'était ce que Nico avait espéré durant les 250 jours de cours après leur première « rencontre ». Hazel lui avait présenté Jason, celui aux cheveux gris clair qui avait toujours l'air de porter des hauts trop petits pour lui, sous prétexte qu'il devait s'ouvrir aux autres. Jason était gentil, loyal, avec un humour à la fois stupide et terrible, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il était aussi bien trop curieux pour son propre bien – non mais quelle idée de le suivre pour savoir où il allait tous les dimanches ?

A la messe, parce que sa mère était une fervente catholique, mais pas une intransigeante. Au milieu des chœurs, à la lueur des cierges et des vitaux, dans les volutes d'encens, il pensait la revoir, les yeux fermés, écoutant l'Ave Maria qui lui avait donné son prénom. Des fois, elle la chantait dans la cuisine. S'il fermait les yeux, l'odeur de son parfum flottait dans les siens et les tapotements impatients de sa sœur sur le bois du prie-Dieu résonnaient faiblement à ses oreilles.

Ensuite, il allait au cimetière, un bouquet de désespoir du peintre précédemment acheté entre ses mains. Les plantes mourraient toujours trop tôt sur leur tombe, alors il achetait les plus résistantes –en hiver, il déposait souvent du houx et de la bruyère. Mais il n'oubliait pas d'orner le marbre de jonquilles et de violette à la belle saison. C'étaient leurs fleurs favorites et Bianca les tressait dans ses cheveux dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Lui n'aimait que les coquelicots et détestait les chrysanthèmes.

Souvent, il s'asseyait à côté des fleurs, jouait avec leurs chapelets (sa mère à son cou, sa sœur à son poignet droit) et pleurait silencieusement en pensant à la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Il chantonnait doucement l'Ave Maria, celui de Schubert, en leur honneur. Cette musique lui était plus que précieuse.

Jason ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans cet état. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Cependant, d'autres fleurs étaient soudainement apparues au côté des siennes. De plus, mine de rien, Jason se rapprochait de lui, petit à petit, par des petits gestes. Comme partager les livres, papoter tranquillement avec lui, travailler avec lui dans la bibliothèque… Et lui rendre le chapelet de Bianca, le jour où Percy le lui avait arraché – un défi stupide lancé par Clarisse qu'il avait exécuté en riant. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu comprendre Nico, il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

Mais Nico l'avait cru mieux que ça. Mieux que tous les autres. Oh, oh qu'il avait eu tort de penser cela ! Peut-être que seul, il était amical, mais une fois en groupe, la pression de ses amis suffisait à le faire changer. Une fois lancé par eux, il ne s'était plus arrêté : humiliation, que ce soit par lui ou par son groupe, blagues de mauvais goût sur sa maigreur, vols de ses chapelets… Pourquoi le monde était si cruel avec lui ? Il voulait rire avec lui, pas qu'il se moque de lui tous les jours parce qu'il était trop petit, trop sombre, trop silencieux, trop frêle, trop croyant, trop triste, trop… trop homosexuel. Il était trop lui pour qu'on puisse l'accepter.

Jason, toujours loyal, lui ramenait systématiquement ses affaires, les lui réparait, s'excusait pour le comportement de celui qu'il considérait de moins en moins comme un ami. Il s'était à peine réjoui le jour où Percy avait trouvé sa compagne en la personne d'Annabeth Chase. Non, il avait préféré tenir compagnie à Nico alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot derrière le gymnase.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était écrit, jamais il n'aurait pu assumer le rôle de compagnon, ni pour Percy, ni pour personne. Sa mama le lui avait dit, comme si elle savait que son fils ne connaîtrait que la douleur du cœur brisé pour le restant de sa morne existence et il venait d'en vivre le premier acte.

D'abord, ses maigres espoirs avaient été piétinés par son attitude immonde puis le coup de grâce avec son monde révélé face au sien, noir et sans vie. Le pire ? Il ne pouvait pas détester Annabeth, pas quand elle le défendait à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait et même contre son petit ami. Elle voulait lui ouvrir les yeux et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se prouver en harcelant quelqu'un d'autre. Elle en avait été jusqu'à le gifler pour faire comprendre à son compagnon à quel point il était écœurant avec Nico, après que le plus grand lui ait jeté un ballon de basket dans les pieds. Pour la simple raison que Nico était plus doué que lui dans ce sport et qu'il voulait impressionner Annabeth. Le résultat, c'était que Nico s'en était tiré avec une fracture de la clavicule droite et une luxation de cette même épaule. Percy s'était vu gratifier de deux bleus à la place des joues, cadeau de Jason et d'Hazel. Par la suite, il s'était calmé.

Les blessures de Nico avaient été moins douloureuses que son incompréhension. Il ne lui avait jamais rien fait, ni même parlé, encore moins avoué son amour pour lui. Il passait ses journées à lire en écoutant sa musique, ou à dessiner sur ses feuilles de cœurs pendant qu'il prenait la leçon. Il n'élevait jamais la voix, ne cherchait jamais le combat. Il était désabusé, anéanti, lugubre et mélancolique. Il aurait bien aimé rester comme ça, au lieu de se voir attribuer l'épiclèse de « victime ».

C'était injuste.

C'était aussi injuste que Jason ait trouvé sa compagne après le mariage d'Hazel. Il avait cru, avec lui aussi, peut-être juste par désespoir. Peut-être qu'il avait quelqu'un pour reporter son affection amoureuse. Hazel, paix à son âme, ne remplirait cette fonction que pour Frank, ce qui était parfait ainsi. Sa sœur méritait tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux sur Terre. Lui… Il espérait.

Peut-être que « seul » était un adjectif à lui adjoindre aussi.

Ses années d'université l'avaient conforté dans l'idée qu'il serait à jamais seul : il avait abandonné ses gants de protection au bout de sa seconde année, convaincu qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracles. Jusqu'à maintenant, le destin allait dans son sens, car il avait effleuré des centaines de mains différentes dans des dizaines de bâtiments universitaires et sa vision demeurait insensiblement grise. Il n'y aurait personne pour lui. Il ne verrait pas le monde auquel rêvait Bianca. C'était triste, mais c'était comme ça.

Il avait eu son premier tatouage sitôt sa première année achevée. C'était une Santa Maria entourée de perles et d'étoiles. Son acceptation. Elle était sur son cœur, encadrée des deux chapelets, celui de Bianca ayant rejoint celui de sa mère. Hazel lui avait souri tristement en le voyant sur sa poitrine, encore rouge et boursouflé. Jason l'avait serré fort contre lui. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Nico avait toujours eu peur de les oublier. Maintenant, il ne le pourrait plus et serait en mesure d'achever son deuil. Enfin, en théorie.

Sa tatoueuse s'appelait Rachel, elle était excentrique et était née avec ses couleurs, comme son amie Reyna (rencontrée par l'intermédiaire de Jason). Elles n'avaient besoin de personne. Elles étaient complètes. Elles n'avaient pas à chercher leur moitié, pas espérer à chaque instant que le vendeur qui vous tend vos courses pourrait être votre compagnon et qu'il suffirait juste de retirer vos gants un instant pour être sûr. Elles voyaient le monde comme il fallait le voir. La jalousie lui serrait la gorge, la honte lui brûlait le ventre.

Lui aussi voulait être entier.

Reyna, elle, était aussi stricte que forte, mais elle avait cet instinct de protection qui la rendait plus humaine qu'on ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Elle ne parlait que très peu de questions, puisqu'il lui suffisait de scruter la personne pour savoir ce que celle-ci pensait réellement. Cependant, il avait été un véritable défi pour elle, il était un vrai mur en ce qui concernait ses émotions et ses pensées. En fait s'il n'avait pas craqué en apprenant le mariage de Percy et d'Annabeth et s'il n'avait pas reçu un sms de ce dernier s'excusant pour son attitude passée, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à percer ses défenses. Il avait hurlé. Jeté son portable, dont l'écran s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Puis il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras autour de son estomac et il avait fondu en larmes. Il s'était senti malade, la bile au bord des lèvres et un cratère gigantesque s'était rouvert dans son cœur. Jason, devenu son colocataire, avait tout de suite compris, quand il avait reçu son invitation. Du fond de son lit, Nico lui avait lu son message, sanglotant une fois sa propre invitation lue. Jason avait frappé le mur à côté de sa chambre et la porte avait violemment claqué. Il avait continué à pleurer, les mains serrées sur ses chapelets comme pour se consoler, étouffant progressivement dans le cocon brûlant de ses draps.

Pourtant, ses os étaient glacés. Ne pouvait-il pas connaître la paix ? Il n'irait pas à ce mariage, même s'il aimait bien Annabeth, comment avait-il pu penser qu'il accepterait ? Putain, il avait détruit les deux objets les plus importants pour lui en riant, persuadé que ce n'était pas si grave et parce qu'il voulait amuser la galerie. Nico se souvenait encore des rires moqueurs dans le hall du lycée, de tous ces visages grimaçants, les traits tordus, tel des monstres prêts à le dévorer. Sa respiration était devenue sifflante en y repensant.

Puis, un poids au bord de son lit, suivi de mains robustes qui l'avaient découvert. Reyna, sans un mot, s'était allongé contre lui et l'avait laissé épancher sa douleur sur son épaule. Jason devait lui avoir tout raconté, car elle ne posa pas de questions, se contenta de le bercer doucement et de lui caresser les cheveux. Même quand il oubliait de parler anglais, revenant en italien comme quand il avait fait un cauchemar et que sa mama et sa sorella le consolaient, elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

Ses cheveux corbeaux sentaient le chocolat chaud et la banane plantain frite. Sa peau, la sueur et la cannelle. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, plus lentement que celui de Bianca quand elle le serrait contre lui. C'était surprenant qu'elle accepte que quelqu'un pose sa tête sur ses seins, mais cela ne gênait pas Nico. Cela lui rappelait les moments où sa mère lui racontait des histoires de chez elle, de l'Italie, où il s'endormait contre elle en imaginant les grandes allées d'eau sillonnées de gondoles de sa ville natale.

Elles lui manquaient tellement. A chaque instant, il pensait à elles. Dans chaque chose, il les voyait, Maria et son air de grande dame, Bianca et son sourire chaud comme des milliers de soleils. Leurs fantômes ne lui faisaient plus si mal, mais ils étaient là, toujours, marchant dans son ombre en lui rappelant tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il avait cessé de se sentir coupable de vivre. Cependant, il ne cesserait jamais de regrette leur présence. Même si leurs voix s'étaient dissoutes depuis bien longtemps, même si leurs traits se floutaient dans sa mémoire, même si leurs parfums lui étaient maintenant étrangers. En vérité, il était terrifié à l'idée de les oublier, de se réveiller un jour et de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était pas recueilli sur leur tombe le jour de leur anniversaire de mort. Il était terrifié de se retourner un jour et de constater que leurs spectres ne l'accompagnaient plus. Qu'elles l'abandonnent une seconde fois. D'où le tatouage.

Il s'était endormir au son de sa berceuse et s'était réveillé dans l'étreinte de Reyna… et de Jason, qui le tenait contre son torse. Ils étaient trois à dormir dans un lit simple, humides de transpiration, les cheveux trempés et en bataille et de la salive séchée collant à leurs mentons. Reyna avait un bras sous sa tête et l'autre reposait sur le torse de Nico, qu'elle avait calé contre elle. Jason le tenait à la taille, une jambe emmêlée dans les siennes et le front posé contre ses omoplates. Dans la cuisine, il entendit Piper qui chantonnait Summertime en préparant une salade de fruit dans laquelle elle ajoutait toujours des feuilles de menthe et du jus de citron. En se relevant, Nico avait pu apercevoir un matelas aux draps défaits sur le sol de sa chambre et constata qu'un de ses bras était engourdi, comme s'il avait pendu de son lit toute la nuit et qu'on venait de le replacer. Piper aussi avait dormi ici, avec lui, avec eux.

Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, alors qu'une chaleur qu'il ne ressentait qu'avec Hazel lui réchauffait le corps. Tout doucement, il s'était redressé, étiré puis était sorti enlacer la compagne de Jason, profitant de son odeur d'épices et d'agrumes pour se réveiller totalement. Ses deux autres amis les avaient rejoints peu de temps après. Nico leur avait souri réellement pour la première fois. Ils avaient passé la journée à regarder des Disney en mangeant des gâteaux et en buvant des sodas. Ce n'était pas bon pour leur santé, ils auraient sans doute pu trouver une activité plus productive. Mais c'était bien comme ça.

C'était parfait.

A 24 ans, il avait eu son lot d'aventures d'un soir et même un petit ami, Ethan, duquel il s'était séparé d'un commun accord. Il ne cherchait pas la stabilité, puisqu'il suffisait que son petit ami du moment trouve son âme sœur pour que tout soit terminé. Il était inutile de tenter de construire quelque chose de durable dans leur monde. Tant pis. C'était dommage, en un sens, mais l'idée de trouver son compagnon lui paraissait aussi folle que d'escalader le mont Everest en short de plage. Il le vivait assez bien, grâce au soutien de Reyna, il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour être entier. Elle le lui avait fait comprendre. Il était complet comme il était, malgré tous ses défauts et ses angoisses. Ses amis et sa sœur l'aimeraient toujours autant, avec ou sans compagnon à ses côtés, même ridé et toujours désespérément seul.

Jason et Piper s'étaient fiancés lors de leur troisième année, en même temps qu'ils emménageaient ensemble dans une maison achetée par Tristan Mc Lean, star mondialement reconnue, père de Piper et beau-père de Jason –qu'il appréciait grandement par ailleurs. Reyna, en collocation avec un sportif nommé Mike et une minuscule jeune femme du nom d'Illa, n'avait pas pu prendre leur place. Le loyer devenant trop cher, Nico était parti sur le campus Est, réservé aux artistes et aux littéraires, là où il habitait avec les droits et les sportifs avant. Il n'était pas très loin de la partie Sciences Humaines, où étudiait Hazel. Elle souhaitait devenir historienne spécialiste de la Traite des Noirs, pour parler de ce que tous avaient tendance à oublier. Nico ne pouvait que l'encourager, le monde en avait besoin. Lui poursuivait son cursus de Lettres Modernes dans l'espoir de devenir écrivain ou poète. Il avait un don avec les mots, disaient ses professeurs. A sa décharge, les mots étaient plus simples que les Hommes.

Une chose qui avait vraiment changé avec son nouvel appartement, c'était son voisin. Nico ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux, mais bon sang qu'il se faisait entendre ! Les quelques soirs où il n'était pas parti Dieu sait où et revenait aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, il prenait sa guitare et chantait des heures durant toutes les chansons qui lui passaient par la tête. Quand Nico n'avait pas de devoir, cela faisait un petit bruit de fond agréable. C'était quand il avait des choses à rendre que cela le dérangeait. D'accord, sa voix était agréable, haute et il savait se débrouiller avec son instrument. Ce n'était une raison pour chanter à tue-tête dès qu'il avait du temps libre, parce qu'il allait finir par rendre l'italien fou avec toutes ses chansons pop ! Si encore il chantait dans les styles qu'affectionnait Nico, à savoir le rock, le métal et le classique. S'il pouvait lui chanter l'Ave Maria ou Wish You Were Here, il serait l'étudiant le plus heureux du monde. Mais non, c'était Katy Perry ou, à l'extrême limite, Daft Punk. Il se purifiait donc les oreilles dès qu'il avait l'impression que son voisin était loin de lui et de ses tympans délicats.

Un an s'était déroulé ainsi, à cohabiter avec un fantôme aux goûts musicaux absolument ignobles. Un an sans rien connaître d'autre de l'homme d'à côté que le son de sa voix, les rires occasionnels de ses amis et son prénom, Will. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire de plus, c'était qu'il avait un très léger accent et qu'il chantait parfois en français. Il lui arrivait aussi de ne pas revenir pendant un ou deux jours, aussi. Peut-être qu'il vendait de la drogue, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Un an et demi après son emménagement, il l'aperçut enfin, en revenant de la soirée hebdomadaire du groupe. En fait, ils avaient failli se percuter, puisque Will était sorti en courant de son appartement, oubliant presque de la fermer derrière. A peine un bonjour lancé par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre et il avait déjà disparu. Nico était resté dans le couloir, choqué et rouge de gêne. Son voisin était une apparition du Très-Haut, sans doute une de ses créatures descendue parmi les mortels pour gracier Nico de sa présence.

Ses cheveux étaient du même gris que les épis de blés, délicatement bouclés et attachés en une couette lâche tenue par un élastique gris orage, ses yeux gris nacrés brillaient de fatigue et d'inquiétude, son teint de fer était à peine enlaidi par les cernes noirâtres autour de ses paupières. Il était grand, presque trop, fin et loin d'être sculpté comme un athlète, sauf pour ses jambes, que beaucoup de femmes devaient lui envier, tant elles étaient sveltes et interminables. Son jean le moulait parfaitement, faisant ressortir des fesses rondes et galbées que Nico aurait adoré toucher s'il en avait l'occasion et, dernier détail, il portait un tank top à larges échancrures laissant voir un torse moucheté de taches de rousseur et un ventre qu'il imaginait volontiers moelleux.

Il était magnifique. Tout bonnement splendide. Et totalement épuisé.

Nico était rentré chez lui avec la ferme intention d'extérioriser la tempête d'émotions qu'il venait de ressentir – en avait résulté un écrit que beaucoup aurait qualifié de scandaleux, qu'il s'était empressé de ranger au fond de ses tiroirs. Ensuite, il avait appelé Hazel, laquelle lui avait ordonné d'apprendre enfin à le connaître et de le ramener avec lui la prochaine fois.

En fait, il n'avait pas eu longtemps à attendre pour revoir la créature céleste qui partageait son étage. La nuit même, à une heure et demie du matin, un coup sourd suivi d'un sanglot de frustration l'avaient brusquement tiré de son sommeil, chose qui ne jamais de l'énerver. C'était donc rageusement qu'il avait ouvert la porte pour découvrir, étalé au sol avec une grâce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'absente, Will. En tenue d'interne, blouse, uniforme et croc's. Visiblement au bord du désespoir, à en juger par le majeur levé à l'attention de la porte et le long gémissement d'agonie qui s'échappa de sa gorge quand Nico le bouscula doucement du bout du pied. Allons bon. De là s'était engagée une bien étrange conversation :

« - Monsieur ? Vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir chez vous au lieu de rester par terre.

-J'ai oublié mes clés, comme la chose stupide je suis.

\- Et vous n'avez pas des amis ?

-Ils dorment. Comme vous devriez le faire, pardon de vous avoir réveillé… Trop de frustration ».

Vu que Will avait l'air décidé pour passer la nuit sur le carrelage, Nico avait pris pitié de lui.

« - J'ai un matelas et des routes, vous n'avez qu'à venir.

-C'est vrai ?! Oh c'est chic de votre part, merci ! Ce sont des gens comme vous qui rendent les pires journées au monde un peu moins mauvaises ».

Will s'était ensuite exclamé sur la trop grande luminosité de ses lampadaires avant de tomber tête la première sur le matelas que Nico venait de sortir – il en avait ri mentalement, son attitude était loin d'égaler la gloire de son physique. Son voisin n'avait même pas mangé, endormi dans ses vêtements de travail en moins de trois minutes. L'italien l'avait recouvert d'une couette et avait passé un oreiller sous sa tête, avant de se retirer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit. Toutefois, il n'aurait pas été contre se pelotonner aux côtés de Will, tant il était adorable à regarder une fois au repos. Et puis son odeur était particulière, un mélange d'hôpital, d'huile de monoï et de fruits confis – des fois, il se demandait vraiment comment les gens se retrouvaient avec ce genre de fragrance. Cependant, une senteur ferreuse collait à la peau de Will, celle du sang. Nico n'avait pas eu à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qu'une opération s'était mal terminée.

De manière plus pragmatique, Will était un canon et Nico aimait regarder les belles choses. Cela ne l'avait donc pas plus dérangé que cela que l'interne dorme la journée entière dans son appartement, puisqu'il était là pour le surveiller. Il pouvait ainsi joindre l'utile à l'agréable : étudier et observer le beau jeune homme à ses pieds. Avancer dans son manuscrit aussi, chose qui lui prenait bien plus de temps et de motivation, d'ordinaire. Pas cette fois-là. Il lui avait suffit de poser les yeux sur ses traits relâchés et ses cils frôlant ses taches de rousseurs pour qu'il pianote avec ferveur sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Un moment, Will avait marmonné dans son sommeil en serrant contre lui un petit cousin que lui avait donné Nico. Il l'avait trouvé si attendrissant à cet instant qu'il avait pris une photo, une seule, qu'il garderait pour lui.

Fugacement, il avait pensé qu'il aurait bien aimé être le coussin. Puis il s'était remis à écrire.

Une profusion de merci avait suivi le réveil et le départ de Will, dont l'aura lumineuse semblait plus brillante que jamais après presque dix-heures de sommeil. Nico lui avait juste signifié qu'il pouvait revenir dès qu'il le souhaitait.

Deux jours plus tard, il trouvait son voisin au pas de sa porte avec un plat de crêpes fumantes dans les bras et de grands yeux pétillants d'espoir. Il s'était donc décalé pour le laisser entrer, avait débouché une bouteille de mousseux à la pomme et ils s'étaient lancés à corps perdus dans une grande discussion.

Will était britannique, mais il avait habité en France presque toute sa vie, d'où son accent. Il avait déménagé il y avait huit ans, sans vraiment le vouloir –raison familiale, il avait suivi sa mère- et il détestait leur système de santé. Payer pour accoucher, mais quelle hérésie, avait-il dit, un filet de confiture d'ananas au coin de la bouche. Nico avait hoché la tête, le regard rivé sur ses lèvres.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Will était sarcastique, un peu naïf, très expressif puisqu'il parlait lui aussi avec ses mains et sa tête… et il réagissait très mal quand il perdait un patient. Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, surtout en cardiologie. C'était quand même dur de voir quelqu'un mourir alors que l'on fait tout pour le sauver, mais qu'au final, ce n'était pas assez. Donc, le soir de ce genre de journée, il prenait sa guitare et jouait pour se détendre, sans même savoir ce qu'il chantait –pour lui, c'était devenu un automatisme, de laisser les mots glisser entre ses lèvres. Il s'était excusé du manque de diversité de ses chants quand Nico lui en avait fait la remarque. L'italien s'en était presque voulu. Presque.

Will n'avait pas de compagnon et s'en moquait pas mal. De plus, il considérait le fait de préserver toutes relations amoureuses pour le Bon et la Bonne stupide, dans le sens où personne n'était vraiment sûr de trouver son âme sœur. Il avait aussi rajouté que beaucoup de personnes regrettaient d'être à côté de belles aventures pour cette histoire d'âme sœur. Will voulait profiter de la vie, puisqu'il côtoyait la mort et les regrets tous les jours. Nico n'avait pu que l'approuver, en souhaitant de toute son âme de ne pas l'aimer aussi fort qu'il avait aimé Percy. Il ne devait pas attendre plus.

L'espoir était trop douloureux à entretenir.

L'interne passait de plus en plus de temps chez lui et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Au moins une fois par semaine, le gris perle toquait à sa porte avec de quoi manger dans les mains et son sourire ravageur. Parfois, il amenait des plats ou des pâtisseries typiques. Il savait faire le bourguignon comme personne, de même que les madeleines au citron. D'autres fois, il amenait sa guitare et jouait pour lui. Au fur et à mesure, sous l'impulsion d'Hazel, Will rentra dans leur petit groupe pour finir par en faire partie intégrante. Il jouait alors avec Piper. Will et elle avaient chanté en duo Summertime Sadness, une fois. Nico aimait beaucoup cette artiste, quoiqu'en disent ses T-shirts de groupe (Hardrock Hallelujah). Il avait encore plus apprécié leur reprise, lors d'un lendemain de soirée, alors que Will préparait des gaufres et Piper des bananes flambées. Nico les avait écoutés dans l'encadrement de la porte, pendant que les deux chanteurs se tournaient l'un vers l'autre en souriant tout en mettant plus de cœur dans leurs voix. Piper l'avait plus basse que lui et plus forte, mais il compensait par sa maîtrise de lui et sa prestance. Une fois finie, Will avait enclenché une autre musique qui lui avait valu de recevoir une Piper hystérique dans les bras – car la chanson, c'était Canary Bay et qu'elle adorait cette chanson. Nico n'avait absolument rien compris à cette chanson, tout au plus que la compagne de Jason semblait l'avoir apprécié. Elle avait applaudi Will à la fin, le visage orné d'un large sourire. Puis ils avaient repris leur activité culinaire et depuis Will était toujours invité à leur soirée et Piper aux soirées karaoké de l'interne. Il avait suffi de deux chansons pour apprivoiser la belle cherokee.

Ils leur arrivaient souvent de chanter en français une fois le stade d'une bouteille de rhum passé. L'accent de Piper rendait la prestation adorable et ils expliquaient les paroles à la fin. C'était devenu un rituel. Nico frissonnait en se rappelant le désespoir qu'ils avaient fait transparaître dans leur dernier duo, celui d'il y avait deux semaines. Un « classique » comme ils aimaient à le dire. Quelque chose comme être né au mauvais endroit et chercher à s'enfuir. Les paroles avaient trouvé en Will un écho qui n'aurait pas dû exister, une résonance douloureuse qui lui avait serré le cœur pendant qu'il le félicitait. Nico complimentait toujours Will même si le gris perle n'acceptait jamais ses louanges.

Et plus Will chantait, riait, blaguait, taquinait, plus Nico tombait, inexorablement, pour lui. Foutu pour foutu, autant se retrouver au fond du trou. Il sentait seul quand Will était à l'hôpital, s'inquiétait pour lui quand il ne rentrait pas, le consolait quand il perdait un patient, l'écoutait sagement raconter des anecdotes de ses années de lycée. Bientôt, où il y avait Will, il y avait Nico. Et une autre année se passa ainsi.

365 jours durant lesquels l'italien se réveillait tous les jours en priant pour qu'il ne se lasse pas de lui, car lui ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de Will. Sa présence était telle une bouffée d'opium, enivrante et additive. Il était devenu une de ses muses, sans le savoir –seules Hazel et Reyna détenaient le privilège de ce titre. Un regard sur ses taches de rousseur arborées par ses joues couleur de fer, une plongée dans ses yeux gris perles illuminés d'étoiles et Nico sentait les idées fourmiller et ses doigts trembler d'excitation, prêts à coucher sur son clavier des milliers de mots à la gloire de son amour et ses sourires chauds comme des milliers de soleils.

365 jours durant lesquels Nico se consumait un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'à la date de leur anniversaire de mort.

Comme toujours, il était allé à l'église sans vraiment sentir la présence de ce Dieu trop lointain, s'était confessé à père Carzo (un prêtre très ouvert que lui avait rappelé avec un sourire que l'amour était multiple) puis il avait pris la direction du cimetière. Les mêmes fleurs, achetées à la même fleuriste, dans ses bras, les deux chapelets battant contre sa poitrine, un nœud noir fait de satin retenait ses cheveux. Sur le chemin, les vielles femmes de la paroisse lui envoyaient des regards compatissants en découvrant leurs cheveux, signe de leur respect pour ce jeune homme qu'elles voyaient tous les dimanches et qui priaient sans cesse pour l'âme de sa mère et de sa sœur.

Il n'avait croisé personne sur le chemin. Il n'y avait eu que lui et ses fantômes de plus en plus transparents. Le vent aussi et les feuilles mortes balayées par ce dernier. Comme toujours, il s'était agenouillé devant leur dalle après avoir déposé ses fleurs et avait prié en faisant rouler les billes nacrées entre ses doigts tremblants. Nico avait ensuite raconté à voix haute les événements de la semaine. Le froid le faisait frissonner malgré son manteau, mais peut-être était-ce le vide de l'absence qui lui gelait de nouveau les os. Il leur avait parlé de Jason et de Pier qui voulaient avoir un enfant, d'Hazel et Frank qui se comportaient déjà comme un vieux couple, de Reyna et de ses impressionnantes prouesses athlétiques lors du dernier décathlon de leur Université… Et de Will, qui avait pleuré des heures sans discontinuer après avoir déclaré la mort d'un enfant de quatre ans. Nico avait caressé ses cheveux qui sentaient l'antiseptique et un peu le tilleul alors qu'il le serrait fort contre lui. Des mauvaises langues auraient sans doute dit de Will qu'il perdait un peu de trop de patient, sauf qu'il était surtout là en soutien dans les blocs opératoires et qu'il faisait tout pour les garder en vie. La plupart des patients qu'il avait eus à gérer s'en étaient sortis. Parfois, on ne pouvait juste rien faire.

Nico avait conclu sa visite en leur disant qu'il les aimait et qu'il espérait qu'elles puissent le guider, car il avançait à l'aveugle depuis un bon moment déjà. Il avait relevé la tête un moment pour fixer les nuages avant de repartir du côté des vivants. Dehors l'attendait Jason et sa Honda bleue électrique, prêt à l'emmener à la libraire ou au café. Pour une fois cependant, il avait décidé d'aller chez son ami, sans prêter attention à son air un peu inquiet et les sms qu'il envoya à tour de bras jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le volant.

C'est son insistance à ce qu'il n'aille pas à l'étage qui l'avait fait tiquer et le son étouffé d'un piano quelque part dans leur maison.

Il esquiva la garde de Jason en lui montrant un chat qui chassait dans son jardin et il monta les marches pour aller fouiner.

Il trouva Will et Piper dans la même pièce, un ordinateur sur les genoux de l'amérindienne et son voisin debout, les mains et les bras levés devant sa poitrine, la bouche ouverte. Ils avaient l'air extrêmement surpris, voire quelque peu effrayé. Piper tenta de refermer son portable après avoir coupé le son, mais Nico avait déjà vu. En fait, il n'aurait même pas dû être étonné.

C'était l'Ave Maria.

Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, le souffle lui manqua soudainement, les mots s'évanouirent à la barrière de ses lèvres. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne comprendre ce que lui disait silencieusement Will. Il prit son élan, couru vers le plus vieux et se jeta dans ses bras. Toute sa vie rejoua dans sa tête alors qu'il respirait les effluves de parfum et sentait les battements du cœur de Will contre sa joue.

Will avait perdu son optimiste à l'instant même où son premier patient mourrait sous ses mains. C'était sa cinquième intervention depuis le début de son internat, la troisième fois où le cardiologue le laissait dans la salle d'opération, pour qu'il observe et qu'il l'aide. Elle s'appelait Holy, c'était une petite africaine-américaine de douze ans et elle avait trois balles logées près du cœur après un hold-up dans un centre commercial. Elles avaient douze ans et ses beaux yeux noirs se voilaient pendant que son sang s'écoulait entre les sutures. Il était 18h25 quand son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il n'était jamais reparti. Will, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, avait à peine senti la main compatissante du docteur Chiron sur son épaule et cette phrase à peine murmurée :

« -On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. »

Will avait eu envie de crier. C'était injuste ! Elle avait toute la vie devant elle et elle était morte en allant faire les courses avec sa mère. Et lui n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que la regarder s'éteindre sur la table d'opération. Il avait réellement compris la vie à cet instant. Il était rentré chez lui dans un état second, la bile au bord des lèvres et s'était effondré sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer.

Il avait quinze ans quand ses deux frères aînés, Lee et Michael, étaient morts. Il en avait vingt-trois quand Holy avait fermé définitivement ses paupières. C'était tout aussi douloureux. Peut-être même plus encore, car s'il n'avait rien pu faire pour ses frères excepté pleurer, il avait eu le pouvoir de faire vivre Holy entre ses mains. Il avait lamentablement échoué. Malgré le défibrillateur, l'adrénaline et le massage cardiaque.

Le lendemain matin, il s'était levé avec l'envie de vomir et de pleurer. Donc il avait plaqué un sourire sur son visage, s'était habillé en civil et avait rejoint ses deux amis d'enfance, Lou Ellen et Cecil, dans la ville voisine. Il ne leur avait jamais rien dit, ni pour Holy, ni pour les suivants. Ce n'était pas leur rôle de le consoler de ses propres échecs, ils avaient leurs déboires. Lou devait constamment inventer de nouveaux tours pour ses spectacles de magie. Cecil vivait au jour le jour en enchaînant les petits boulots, incapable de se fixer dans des études supérieures qui l'ennuieraient à coup sûr. Pourquoi leur ajouter le poids de ses propres erreurs ?

Il s'était mis à chanter plus que de raison pour oublier le visage d'Holy, puis celui de Janet, d'Andrew, de Georges et de Margaret, même s'il détestait sa voix, trop aiguë, trop cassée, pas assez suave. Au moins, quand il se concentrait sur ses fausses notes, il n'entendait plus le cri lancinant de l'électrocardiogramme. Tant pis pour ses voisins, ils n'avaient qu'à taper contre le mur si son chant leur déplaisait, il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait complètement. De toute façon, il n'avait qu'à déchirer son faciès de son faux sourire légendaire en leur expliquant le pourquoi du comment et leur colère était remplacée par de la pitié.

Et plus le temps passait, plus Will se demandait s'il savait encore sourire pour de vrai. S'il était vraiment fait pour ce métier. La dernière interrogation venait de temps à autre. Pas la première. Le temps lui filait comme de l'eau entre les doigts, il se sentait plus souvent absent que présent dans son propre corps et, chez lui, il pouvait passer des heures à fixer le vide, en silence. Il n'était plus sûr d'aller bien. En fait, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien. Pourtant, il se taisait. Il noyait tout ce qui ne lui convenait pas dans des musiques odieusement joyeuses qui lui rappelaient qu'il était pathétique ou dans des cours lui crachant ses fautes à la figure.

Plus occasionnellement encore, il tendait l'oreille et écoutait son voisin inconnu (le quatrième depuis qu'il avait emménagé) vivre dans l'appartement d'à côté, silencieux et pieux, au son de cette musique qu'il avait appris à reconnaître comme l'Ave Maria –à force- et le Dies Irae de Mozart. Parfois, c'était plus du Berlioz ou du Debussy, des musiques qui faisaient sourire tristement Will. Il se remémorait son enfance en France, ses visites au château de Chambord, ses soirs de décembre passés dans les marchés de Strasbourg ou de Kaysersberg, ses étés les pieds dans l'eau dans le vieux port de la Rochelle et ses hivers dans les montagnes savoyardes à boire du vin chaud. Avant que son père et son immense fortune ne les laisse, sa famille avait énormément voyagé à travers la France et l'Europe, tant et si bien qu'il avait le goût des ruines et des vieilles pierres dans le sang. C'était un moyen qu'avait trouvé son géniteur pour se faire pardonner ses biens trop longues absences et ses multiples coucheries. Dans tous les cas, il avait réussi à faire plaisir à Will.

Leur départ, plus précisément leur arrivée aux Etats-Unis avait été une très mauvaise expérience pour lui. Tout était trop neuf, trop… inhabituel. Il regrettait beaucoup l'Ancien Continent, même si le Nouveau avait ses avantages. Son cursus universitaire lui permettrait d'intégrer les meilleurs hôpitaux au monde, par exemple. Toutefois, aux heures bleues de la nuit, quand il se laissait aller, il repensait souvent à ces magnifiques vacances aux quatre coins de l'Europe. Une partie de lui voulait retourner admirer les gondoles glissant sur les eaux sales de Venise. Marcher dans le sable froid de la Baltique. Boire un chocolat chaud dans une ville au nom imprononçable (pour lui) en Pologne. Manger des croissants sur une terrasse à Paris. L'autre partie le rabrouait en lui rappelant qu'il avait une situation stable et qu'il devait arrêter de rêver. Qu'il n'était plus un enfant, que son argent devait lui servir autrement. Et surtout, que papa n'était plus là pour jeter l'argent par les fenêtres avant de disparaître des semaines durant.

S'il devait résumer sa vie avant Nico, voici ce qu'il aurait dit : Il était triste, aigri, déprimé, seul et le mal du pays lui rongeait le cœur.

Puis, il y avait eu Nico. Très honnêtement, il était bien loin de se douter, quand il l'avait croisé dans leur couloir commun, qu'il allait devenir aussi important pour lui. Comme quoi.

La nuit de leur rencontre, Alister, 17 ans, en attente d'une greffe, était mort d'un arrêt cardiaque dans les bras de son père. Ils l'avaient ranimé dans l'ambulance, sur le chemin du bloc, sur la table d'opération, mais rien à faire. Le cœur malade d'Alister n'avait plus eu envie de s'épuiser à maintenir en vie son hôte chétif. Bizarrement, Will ne se sentait pas tant coupable que cela. Le cas d'Alister était perdu d'avance. Non, c'était de se retrouver avec la blouse tâchée des larmes du père, de la mère et du petit ami, auxquels il avait annoncé la triste nouvelle, qui l'avait chamboulé. Une autre urgence, une vie cette fois sauvée et il était parti chez lui le regard vide et la poitrine froide.

Le petit ami était resté dix minutes contre lui, inconsolable, à appeler Alister, avant que le père ne le prenne avec lui pour partir. Ces yeux brouillés et ces cris déchirants le suivraient un certain temps.

Ses clés, les démones, étaient restées bien sagement dans son casier au lieu d'être dans sa poche. Quand il s'en était rendu compte, il avait eu la sublime envie de se lester les pieds avec du béton et de se jeter dans la rivière la plus proche. Il voulait juste que la vie lui foute la paix, pour une fois. Il était prêt à dormir par terre, de dépit, lorsque l'apparition lui avait offert une place chez lui. Il était si fatigué de tout qu'il n'avait fait attention à l'aspect esthétique de son sauveur que le lendemain au réveil. Bon sang qu'il n'avait pas été déçu.

Nico était à la fois adorable et terrifiant, à sa façon. Ses yeux étaient profonds, insondables et noirs comme les abysses, avec une légère étincelle de curiosité et d'affection quand Will lui rendait visible. Il faisait souvent la moue en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, avant de la mouiller de sa langue et de laisser sa bouche se tordre sur un côté. Ensuite, il penchait la tête et regardait son interlocuteur en lui énonçant très clairement dans sa gestuelle qu'il était stupide. Il balayait aussi l'air devant lui du plat de la main, dédaigneusement, pour signifier son désaccord ou son désintérêt profond pour la chose discutée, ou il écartait ses mains devant sa poitrine en les agitant pour assurer aux autres qu'il écoutait bien. Ses paupières se plissaient quand il souriait. Des petites fossettes creusaient ses joues quand il lui arrivait de rire, il tripotait sa bague en argent quand il était stressé et plus encore ! Will remarquait chaque petits détails, retenait la moindre information, notait chaque changement de ton et de posture – déformation professionnelle ou coup de foudre ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Non pas que cela lui posât un quelconque problème, d'observer la manière dont ses mèches noires d'encre retombaient et encadraient son visage aux traits marqués, presque anguleux. Ou ses lèvres fines, pâles, mordues, tentatrices ; sa peau d'acier gravée d'encre et de grains de beauté ; la courbure de sa pomme d'Adam, que Will fixait souvent en ayant envie de la sentir sous sa bouche ; son corps nerveux et souple que ses mains réclamaient sous elles. Mais, plus que pour son physique, c'était pour leurs conversations autour d'un verre, pour ses rares rires riches comme du chocolat noir, pour son soutien inconditionnel, pour toutes ces soirées passées à regarder des films en ricanant comme des idiots… oui, c'était pour tout cela que Will était tombé amoureux de Nico.

Quand Hazel et Piper lui avaient demandé quels étaient ses sentiments et s'il comptait faire quelque chose, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Will aimait Nico comme il était, avec ses silences comme avec son cynisme, avec ses craintes, ses peurs, ses désillusions, ses espoirs et ses rêves. Si l'italien l'exigeait de lui, il lui ouvrirait ses bras et deviendrait son sanctuaire, adorerait la moindre partie de lui, révérerait le plus infime de ses mots.

C'était malsain, comme forme d'amour. Il s'en foutait, comme pour beaucoup de choses.

Il avait donc demandé de l'aide à Piper pour apprendre à chanter cette fameuse prière. Il avait d'ailleurs appris qu'il s'agissait de l'adaptation allemande provenant d'un roman. La prononciation était approximative, néanmoins Piper lui avait affirmé que ce serait l'intention qui compterait. L'amérindienne l'entraînait dans le dos de Nico depuis deux bons mois en lui répétant sans cesse qu'il était doué, que Nico allait absolument adorer et qu'il avait raté une carrière de chanteur. Elle lui demandait des chansons, de plus en plus souvent. Will adorait chanter pour elle.

Elle lui avait raconté de manière évasive l'histoire de Maria et de Bianca, emplissant le britannique de détermination par la même occasion. Il chanterait aussi juste que possible pour les souvenirs d'elles que Nico conservait et pour lui rendre la pareille : il était devenu son refuge alors lui aussi le deviendrait, s'il voulait bien de lui.

Toutefois, voir Nico apparaître comme ça dans l'encadrement de la porte, ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme.

Will revint à la réalité. Il n'aimait pas trop se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il était debout dans l'une des chambres d'amis de Piper, les bras autour de Nico, le visage de ce dernier reposant entre ses clavicules. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rendu son étreinte à l'autre, mais il ne se plaignait pas.

Il le sentit trembler contre lui alors que ses mains ornées de bagues serraient convulsivement son tee-shirt. Il cligna des yeux en fixant Nico, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire et de quelle attitude adopter. Se tournant vers Piper pour chercher du soutien, il la regarda lui sourire en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice. La jeune femme se leva ensuite afin de les laisser quelques instants en privé, bien qu'il apparaisse clair qu'elle ne s'éloignerait pas trop. La porte cliqua doucement derrière elle.

Une fois seuls, Will releva doucement Nico de sa chemise, en en profitant pour caresser les rares mèches qui s'échappaient de la queue de cheval du jeune homme. Elles étaient si douces… Puis, une vague d'émotion le submergea.

Nico avait les yeux rouges, des gouttelettes salées perlaient au bord de ses cils et son sourire éblouissant était la plus magnifique chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait de rire de joie. Il irradiait de bonheur et de tendresse. *Pour moi*, pensa Will qui ne sut soudainement plus parler. Il se contenta de retracer doucement les pommettes saillantes sous ses doigts, en essuyant les quelques larmes qui les mouillaient de temps à autres, toujours en silence. Enfin il pouvait le toucher, peau contre peau. Will se félicita d'avoir mis au placard ses gants.

Nico n'aurait pas pu décrire tous les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en lui tandis qu'il s'abandonnait aux gestes précautionneux de l'autre homme. Il y avait de l'incompréhension face à cette surprise : pourquoi lui ? En était-il vraiment digne ? Il y avait beaucoup de curiosité quant à la future prestation de Will, qu'il espérait entendre dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. De la joie à l'idée que l'interne ait fait tout cela pour lui et surtout, surtout, de l'amour à lui en crever le cœur. Il le sentait cogner frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, déchiré, submergé par l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Will et par son envie grandissante de plonger ses doigts dans sa tignasse d'argent, de les entremêler entre ses boucles parfumées et de le tirer à lui pour fondre ses lèvres aux siennes. Etaient-elles douces ? Sèches ? S'ouvriraient-elles docilement s'il les mordait ?

Il voulait connaître le goût qu'elles avaient. Il désirait tellement trouver le courage de fermer les yeux et d'embrasser Will, là, maintenant, comme il avait eu envie de le faire depuis le début. Un soupir d'anticipation lui échappa quand la main couleur de fer s'égara sur son visage pour venir tenir sa mâchoire. Il osa enfin regarder Will dans les yeux et il perdit pied devant l'intensité de son regard. Sa gorge s'assécha brusquement pendant que le sang affluait à ses joues. Totalement hypnotisé par les iris perles brillantes d'une émotion qu'il n'osait pas comprendre, il ne se rendit pas compte que sa main s'était déplacée de sa propre initiative pour se figer contre la jugulaire de Will. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir le cœur battant la chamade. Son souffle presque erratique butait contre le visage de Nico.

Jamais ils ne surent qui avait fait le premier pas. Mais Will se pencha, Nico se dressa sur ses jambes et enfin, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant de se brûler les unes aux autres.

Des feux d'artifices explosèrent dans le creux de leur ventre. Une brusque chaleur réchauffa leurs corps alors qu'ils souriaient sans briser leur baiser. Will enroula franchement son bras autour de la taille de Nico qui se laissa faire, trop heureux d'être blotti contre lui. A l'aveugle, sa main gauche trouva celle de son aîné, joua un instant avec puis leurs doigts nus se nouèrent ensemble contre sa hanche. Ses lèvres se pressèrent plus fortement contre leurs jumelles puis elles s'entrouvrirent doucement. Will en profita pour les retracer tendrement de sa langue avant d'approfondir leur étreinte. Nico émit un soupir de bonheur qui trouva son écho chez Will. Celui-ci le serra plus fortement encore, caressa ses cheveux avant de plonger sa main dedans. Nico, lui, effleura sa joue imberbe. C'était plus timide comme premier baiser, pas comme ils l'avaient rêvé, pas avec la passion qui les faisait fantasmer. Mais c'était mieux. C'était bien mieux. Leurs deux cœurs battants à l'unisson, leur étreinte douce… toute leur affection, tout l'amour qu'ils avaient dissimulé et entretenu, tous ces sentiments trouvaient leur résonance ici, dans ce baiser.

Will continua un instant de caresser les cheveux de Nico. Il se força à s'arracher à la bouche de son italien. D'autres baisers suivraient, il en était sûr ! Il reposa son front contre celui de Nico, les paupières toujours closes, la respiration tremblante. Nico souriait tellement qu'il en avait mal, les larmes coulant franchement sur ses joues. Enfin. Enfin on l'aimait en retour.

Ils étaient ivres de la présence de l'autre. Un mélange de lavande, d'épices, d'encre et de parfum de pacotille qu'ils trouvèrent parfait. Pour rien au monde, ils n'auraient voulu briser leur bulle hors du temps et du monde.

Pourtant, le rêve devait prendre fin. Will ouvrit les yeux. Nico aussi.

Un silence, long, étouffant. Le choc. L'incompréhension. Ils surent. Et le bonheur balaya tout le reste.

Le monde était trop beau pour qu'ils le voient sans pleurer. Alors ils éclatèrent en sanglots en se tenant les mains, les yeux grands ouverts par l'incrédulité. C'était… c'était le plus beau moment de leur vie.

« -Alors… alors c'est ça le bleu ?, murmura Nico, la voix hachée de sanglots, c'est ça le blond ?

-Quoi ?, rigola Will en baisant la peau tannée de son compagnon, ivre de félicité.

-T'as les yeux bleus, imbécile, ils sont magnifiques, pouffa-t-il en essuyant ses larmes, tes cheveux sont dorés aussi !

-Les tiens sont chocolat noir, répondit le blond en déposant baiser sur baiser ses paupières, tu es encore plus beau en couleur », termina-t-il en pleurant encore plus fort.

Nico le fit taire en se jetant de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Will se fit une joie de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Au milieu de leurs effusions, Nico pensa à sa mère, qui avait vu ces mêmes couleurs sans le lien qui devait aller avec. Il pensa à Bianca, qui avait tant prié pour les connaître. Il pensa à toutes ces longues années où, croyant les paroles de sa _mama_ , il s'était convaincu que jamais il ne trouverait son âme sœur et qu'il devrait vivre toute son existence sans voir autre chose que le noir et le blanc.

Maintenant qu'il voyait Will comme il était réellement, avec ses boucles d'or encadrant sa peau brune et ses iris bleus chauds comme un ciel d'été, avec ses tâches de sons de la teinte des grains de cafés qui disparaissaient sous sa chemise sable, il se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir cru au moins un petit peu. Il était si heureux qu'il avait l'impression que son corps n'était pas assez grand pour contenir toutes ses émotions. Une nouvelle vague de larmes glissa le long de ses joues. Il s'accrocha à Will en riant comme un enfant. Enfin, enfin, enfin !

Will se dit vaguement qu'il devait arrêter de pleurer, mais il ne parvint pas à arrêter. Le vide venait de faire place à une présence, chaude, sombre et rassurante. Il savait déjà qu'il suffirait d'une plongée dans ces yeux noirs si expressifs, d'une caresse sur cette peau froide et brune, d'un baiser sur ces lèvres rougies pour qu'il se sente enfin à la maison. Il pourrait se pelotonner avec bonheur contre le corps svelte et écouter les battements sourds sans aucune vergogne et toucher avec révérence cet être qui l'avait gracié de sa présence.

Le blond le fit tournoyer dans la pièce, les lèvres sur ses pommettes, son front, son cou, sa paume et sa bouche. Un baiser étourdissant les poussa encore plus proches l'un de l'autre. Une fois séparés, lovés l'un contre l'autre, Nico enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de sa moitié, Will dans les mèches luisantes de l'homme qui lui était destiné.

« -Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tant, Nico, _I love you so much._

- _Ti amo, Ti amo mio tesoro._ »

Ils ne sentaient pas entiers. Ils se sentaient un, une seule âme en deux entités. La mélancolie de Will se tut, la tristesse de Nico se calma. Peut-être que l'accent de l'italien suffirait à combler le cœur de Will, peut-être sa seule présence et ses couleurs vibrantes suffiraient à Nico pour enfin accepter _leur_ disparition. En tout cas, ils étaient deux pour affronter leurs peines. Will serait là pour chanter pour elles, Will serait là pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'étourdir de gestes tendres. Nico serait là pour le consoler, pour lui réapprendre à apprécier la vie qu'il laissait filer. Ils seraient deux pour affronter la vie, leur cœur à l'unisson. Le monde devenait enfin beau à vivre. Beau à en pleurer.

Après les ténèbres, enfin, la lumière.

* * *

Voilà, voilà~. Vos avis ?


End file.
